Glaceongirl: Blue & White
by JeanKazuhiza
Summary: Parody of Batman's short story Black & White. Glaceongirl tries to understand why a nurseman tortures people, when the real purpose of people is saving lives. Discretion Advise due to bloody scenes


"Why?" asked a familiar girl, dressed in a Glaceon-esque suit. Everything was toned in a bluish color. The girl was standing inside a house, seeing broken windows, dead people, a knife stabbed, a big radio. Also we see a face of a blueish man dressed in a white coat, who's somekind a nurse-man. We also see blood spilled.

"Why what?" asked the nurse-man.

"Why did you do it?" asked the girl.

"Why? And why i should tell you?"

"Because... because i wanna understand"

"You can't, it's personal" said the nurse-man while there some blood in his hands.

The girl closing her fist insisted. "You knew this people, you had a fight with them?!".

"I was right" said the man. "You don't understand".

Now we see with clarity that there was a massacre, many patients murdered, by the hands of a light blue man, with black hair, greyish pants, and black shoes.

"This has no sense" said the girl.

"For me, it has" replied the man, while looking his reflex at the window.

"If it's so, tell me" ordered the girl in the Glaceon-suit.

"You have asked if i did know them" said the man with an evil smirk. "The anwser is yes, for a few moments... we became intime" explained the man, then he turned his eyes on the girl.  
"What we have shared you'll never feel it".

"Of course i'll not, you killed them all" said the Glaceon-Girl.

"It's rare, you're so cold" said the man, while looking outside the house through the window, it was a raining night.

"I don't..."

"You don't feel nothing, ain't?" asked the man."I'll tell you which it's the sensantion".

"Of what?" asked the girl.

"Privacy" whispered the man. Then he looked backwards. "It's something very difficult to tell, that's it, one of these strange moments in that two people become only one, they don't share illusions, just share the crude and naked truth" he explained, while looking at shattered pieces of glass.  
"Who really are you, who really are they" he added while holding a piece of glass and stabbing and sliding it on his sking, his blood is now on it.  
"It's the most embarassing and at the same time, the most relaxing of the sensations, they look to me and i see on their eyes... _Don't forget me_"

Then he stares at the Glaceongirl.

"And i never forget, never forget". Then he threw the piece of glass with his blood on the ground and he breaks it, with his foot.  
"Remember, that's the real power, about that".

"I understand about that power" said the girl.

"Really?" asked the man.

"Yeah" said coldly the Glaceongirl, then she frowned her eyebrows in a deadly look and gave the nurse-man a punch on his jaw.

"You're wrong, very wrong" said the girl while handcuffing the man. "You really want to know what's really the power, the real power? It's not take away a life, it's save it, and look in the eyes of somebody, and see that shining of reckoning, in that moment, they realize about something that they'll never forget... that they have a debt with you".

The girl stood up, she also handcuffed the nurse-man's feet.

"All that you have, it's blood of patients, killed with no mercy". Then the Glaceongirl jumps off the windown and dissappears. The nurse-man tries to get free, but it's useless. The police runs into the stairs and enters and watch the massacre, and find the nurse-man, guilty.

Outside in the darkness of Peach Creek, the Kankers are punching the poor Jimmy.

_You really want to know the real power, the real power?_

Suddenly a shadow with a Glaceon-esque goes over the Kankers.

_It's look in the eyes of somebody..._

The Kankers looks at the incoming figure, they gasp and widen their eyes.

_In that moment they realize of something that they'll never forget, that they have a debt with you..._

The Kankers scream in horror...

_Because you saved their lives_

* * *

As you'll see, i have introduced Tsukasa Hiiragi's (from Lucky Star) alter ego, that i have created for her... Glaceongirl. And the girl who she punches, is the blue guy in a episode of Johnny Bravo who tortures him.


End file.
